1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for providing water or other fluids to animals or humans. Specifically, the present invention involves the use of a device that allows for attachment of a water bottle or other container to the device, attachment of the device to a belt or other convenient article, and allows for consumption of water or other fluids from the device while a pet owner is mobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Providing water for household pets is usually accomplished using a stationary pet bowl. These pet bowls adequately serve the purpose of providing water for the pet in one fixed location, but are not well suited to provide water to the pet while the pet and owner are mobile. The bowl can be difficult for the owner to carry and water can spill. Owners that wish to provide water to their pets while mobile must use these existing stationary bowls or existing portable pet watering devices. These existing portable devices prevent water from spilling when mobile, but are inconvenient and bulky to carry.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing deficiencies in the prior art, the applicant's invention is herein presented.